Hall, M.D. - Scene 3
Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs 2:00 AM Lazarus Offices - :The Tomin Kora offices for the Lazarus Corporation are larger than the outside would have it appear. White paneling gives the already sterile atmosphere more of a clinical feel, while the desk is done in a teak-like material. A pinkish carpet covers the metal floor out the front, giving a contrasting look to the area. The room with the resurrection creches is decorated with bright stainless steel. :The front of the building has a directory with a variety of different services on offer. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alastair Hall is loitering as usual in the facility's waiting area. He looks more like someone who walked in off the street than anyone who belongs there, with his rumpled suit and uncombed hair making a sharp contrast with the clean and high-class environment of the room. The Sivadian doctor is ransacking the area behind the momentarily vacant nurse's desk, shoving aside papers and boxes with total disregard. Searching inside one of the cabinets he finds a bottle of pills, which he takes and unceremoniously drops into his jacket pocket. :Going through her usual 'closing' routine, Evie backs out of her office and closes the door behind her. She shrugs out of her white lab coat and tosses it over her left arm before turning to stroll out into the waiting area. The sounds of digging and shuffling call her attention, and she pauses as she watches calmly while the man digs out a bottle. :"It's easier to order a shipment through the clinic account for patient prescriptions, and then write off the 'damanged' ones that you happen to 'accidentally' put in your briefcase and take home," she observes mildly and with only the smallest quirk of her lips to signal her amusement. Anya wanders into the hospital with a slight frown on her face. The small woman then starts for Evie's office at a fast clip. The sliding doors once again slide open as a girl limps into the room as fast as she can to try to keep up with Anya. Unfortunately, her pace iss too slow and she has fallen far behind. She can't find the woman among the small crowd in the hospital's waiting room. Sighing softly, she stumbles over to a chair and slowly sits down, nursing her right arm with her left as she bites back the grimace that threatens to break out. Bri enters into the facility, a cane in her hand and a medical boot on her right leg. She leans heavily on the cane as she slowly makes her way inside. Despite this she has a fairly upbeat expression about her as she looks around the waiting area, perhaps looking for someone or somthing specific. Opening up another refrigerated storage cabinet, Alastair scrutinizes the contents before pulling out a package. He straightens up and limps back towards the counter. "Too much work." He says to Evie. "Besides. This way I can have a snack while I'm at it." He peels the lid back from the plastic container from the fridge, and tosses it aside - it is clearly labeled with the name of another staff member. He picks out a piece of food and begins eating as he watches the three women entering through the door. "Look at all these people." He comments sarcastically to Evie, swallowing. "It's like they think this place is a hospital or something." :Clearly not as lackadaisical about her work, Evie shoots Alastair a stern, unamused glance before turning to eye the people slipping in through the sliding doors. The foremost figure catches her attention first, and she reaches out a hand to snag Anya before the girl wanders right past her. :"Hey," she calls, offering the Ungstiri a grin. "What's the hurry? You act like you're shot or something. "Evie!" Anya murmurs as she goes to hug the doctor tightly. "Oh not me! Its this girl I met running around. She looks bad and you know.. you are like the only doc I trust!" She explains as she waves a hand over towards Icura. Icura lets out a breathe as air as she wills the pain to go away. Despite the anguish, she ses Anya wave at her and slowly raised her hand. Bri raises a brow slightly at the small gathering and makes her way toward Alastair, "Evening, Doc," she says, a little smile growing on her lips, "How are you? Well I hope," she offers in a rather chipper tone. "Fantastic." Alastair answers brightly, taking another bite of his his purloined lunch. He looks over at Icura and chews slowly, seeming more than content to allow Evie to take care of it. "My esteemed colleague here has apparently decided to work overtime." He says with a smirk. "Thus sparing me from the dull and entirely uninteresting chore of treating another idiot who went and got themself shot. How are you?" :Evie returns the hug briefly before following Anya's gesture in Icura's direction. Pointedly ignoring outside remarks, the doctor captures Anya's sleeve and tows her over toward the seated patient. It takes her only a few seconds to realize the extent of the visible surface damage, and she immediately puts the Ungstiri to work. "Sterile gauze and saline," she directs toward the woman, pointing her thumb somewhere over her shoulder toward the med cabinets. "Get that yahoo to help you find it if you can't." :The doctor then crouches down in front of Icura and frowns thoughtfully. "Name?" she inquires quickly before continuing with, "What happened?" "Oh oh.. okay." Anya whispers as she darts off to a cabient and starts to rummage through them. "Just ran into her..out on the street." Icura blinks in surprise before replying, "Icura Niu. I got into a fight..." She seals her lips together as her eyes cast downward. Bri looks over to Evie, "Collegue? Last I heard she was working on New Luna," she says with a light shrug. "I'd heard she moved there to stay, so I'm honestly surprised to see her here. Anyway, I wanted to see if you would take a look at me...or at least give me a check up..or that thing that you do," she adds with a little smirk up at the doc and his stolen lunch. :Without much ado (or permission), Evie's hands join the examination. While this might be a nice opening to a lesbian porno, the doctor's movements are much too efficient and clinical to be kinky. Her fingers move down Icura's left arm, and she pauses at a rather nasty, swelling bruise just below the elbow. Frowning, she takes the elbow in one hand and the wrist in her other in a surprisingly gentle touch. "Move your fingers for me if you can," she orders, frowning down at the injury as she watches the arm. Anya comes back quickly with an armful of medical supplies. The small woman comes to a halt near the doctor and starts to lay things out. Icura nods her head shyly before obeying the doctor. She wiggles each finger, one by one, though the actions seem to bring a small bit of pain that makes her squint her eyes slightly. Bri giggles, "I thought you'd at least wait for somewhere a little less...public," she says looking up at him with that little smirk still there, "Besides...what fun is it if I just take it off for you?" and she draws closer to Alastair. :"Not a full break," Evie surmises with a relieved sigh, glancing toward Anya as the woman returns. "But I've moved all of my equipment to my new lab already. Just a box left in my office with some extra supplies. Will you grab it?" She looks back to Icura and frowns before letting the arm go and fetching up her lab coat. "Here, we'll put this on and tie the sleeves in a modified sling. Should survive a shuttle journey without too much trouble, and I'll dose you once we board to kill the pain for a bit. We can tend the minor cuts there, too, since you aren't bleeding out. When we're there, I'll set a proper cast and get some scans and then you can be on your way. I'll pay your return shuttle fare." :Rising, Evie fans out the coat and holds out to Icura, beckoning for her to stand as well. "Oh I have cash if you want to get paid Evie. Cash and other payments." Anya says perking up a little. "Shall we..? Like to see your new office." "Ah, but crippled girl." Alastair replies with a hint of amusement. "Going somewhere private and taking your clothes off? That would seem /terribly/ inappropriate, wouldn't it?" He glances over Bri's shoulder at where Icura is being treated. "Besides. I'm enjoying the show, so let's just do it here." He reaches up with his cybernetic hand and starts unbuttoning her blouse at the top. Icura stands up in response to the order. "What planet will we be going to?" Bri doesn't seem to protest the unbuttoning, "I suppose..." she says, glancing over her shoulder to the scene playing out behind her, and she helps with unbuttoning the bottom buttons for him, "It's not hard to miss...but nasty scar," she states, "And indeed it is a big angry looking red scar which starts just under her silky white bra and ends about half way down her right side. "So...what do you think?" she asks with a coy little smile. :"We shall," Evie replies to Anya as she drapes the coat over Icura's shoulders. Pulling one sleeve beneath the girl's left arm, she secures it with a swift knot to the right sleeve. "Can't put your arms in the sleeves, but it shouldn't be chilly." She then leans down and begins quickly collecting up the dropped supplies, stuffing them into the myriad pockets on her scrubs. "And we're going to New Luna," she explains quickly, raising her volume a bit to carry farther. "My pharmaceutials research proposal was approved and I've obtained a nice lab and grant money, so I've been in the process of contacting my regular patients and moving my things over." :Finished, the doctor straightens and turns on her heel to head toward the sliding doors. She beckons the girls to follow her quickly. "New Luna? Oh thats great! I moved there are few weeks ago. You need to see my place sometime. And my store!" Anya beams as she follows the folks out. "Where is your lab going to be? I live down on Market Street." Icura smiles as well. "I have a hotel around there as well." She quickly follows Anya out. Alastair studies Bri's chest intently for a minute. "Looks good." He says, making eye contact for a moment. "Oh, wait. You meant the injury." He slides his cybernetic hand up her stomach slowly, under the open blouse near her wound. "I see you're walking again. That's good." He lightly presses his thumb against the scar. "Does that hurt?" Bri nods, "Aye, I'm too restless not to." she says and is about to shrug but winces instead, "My chest in general hurts," she admits almost breathlessly. Alastair is distracted for a moment while he watches Evie and her patient exit the clinic. "There goes my entertainment." He gripes, looking back at Bri. "Any respiratory problems? "Shortness of breath?" Alastair asks, sliding the palm of his hand over the healing wound and holding it there. "Inhale for me. As deeply as you can." Bri glances back over her shoulder for a moment then back to Alastair, "That's about all she is. She's a real bitch," she states flatly, and nods to his question, "Aye, don't seem to be able to go too far without feeling completely winded," She then takes a breath, and no matter how deep it feels to her, it's still a rather shallow one. Alastair doesn't bother to hide his smirk at Bri's comment. "You will have some pulmonary fibrosis." He concludes, repositioning his hand slightly. "That means scar tissue on your lung. It's to be expected, after the sort of injury you suffered." Bri nods, "Alright," she says with a little frown. "Is there anything I can do for it?" she asks with some concern. I'm pretty sure breathing is one of those things that we kind of need to do." She doesn't seem to mind the hand that's touching her, and if anybody in the lobby happens to get an eyeful of the scene, she doesn't seem embarrassed by that either, just concerned. "I'll put you on an anti-inflammatory steroid." Alastair suggests. "That should help you to breath easier, and the stiffness should lessen with time." He takes his hand away from her chest with some reluctance. "It will need to be monitored, though, so make sure to tell me if it gets worse. If that happens we'll try reconstructive nanites." He holds his hand palm-upwards, and extends the hypodermic injector from his arm. "Now, did you want something for the pain?" Bri nods as she listens to the explanation, and she watches the hand with some curiosity as it's removed. "Aye," she says in response to the painkiller, "That would be nice, love. And I will let you know if it doesn't get any better or if it gets worse." Alastair nods and searches through his pockets for the proper vial of medication. "Have you been taking those painkillers and antibiotics? Or any other drugs?" He asks, and then winks slyly and adds. "Especially the fun kind." He draws a dose of the analgesic into his syringe. Bri giggles, "I have been taking the ones you gave me, and...I take a few interesting ones," she names off a few in particular that are well known to be an anti-psychotic, an antidepressant/ anti-anxiety medication. "Neither of those should cause any problems." Alastair replies, gesturing for her to lean down and then placing one hand against her skin while he inserts the needle attached to his other arm. "How's that?" He asks. Bri leans in and holds still as the needle is inserted, and after a short moment she visibly relaxes, "Much better," she replies. "I at least don't feel like I have knives being shoved in my chest when I breath," she admits. "Thank you, doc," she says genuinely appreciative. Corey arrives from Fagin Street Corey has arrived. Alastair is sitting behind the desk across from Bri, who is leaning over the counter "Oh, don't thank me." Alastair's humility is entirely unconvincing. "It's the satisfaction of a job well done." He eyes Bri's chest intently. The front of her shirt is unbuttoned and open. Corey enters with bland expression to his face. "She isn't at the market or at home. Hope she is getting a checkup.", he murmurs looking to his small collection of credits. Bri's familiar skirt sought out and then approached. "Yo Doc, Bri. You have those credits for me schoo-hooo.", his words breaking way to an ogle as he leans on the counter and in doing so notes the opened buttons. "Nice look, you should sport that more often Chief." Bri smirks across the counter at Alastair, "As long as your satisfied with the examination, doctor," she says, her voice coy and her eyes watching his expression, especially since he is staring at her chest. When Corey enters though, her eyes go to him, the rest of her still sitting still, "Think I could recruit more people to my cause if I did?" she asks with a teasing little wink. "How many of them would be blind in the end though?" she asks with a big smirk. Alastair leans back in his seat and smiles appreciatively. "I'm sure you'd find that attracting attention would become much easier." He agrees, sliding his chair back next to one of the cabinets and opening it up to take out another bottle of pills. "Here's the anti-inflammatory I promised you." He says, sliding back forward and placing the bottle on the counter. Corey pinches his lips at the final question posed by Bri. His hand lifted so fingers might flex in counting, a mild smile spreading as he does so. "Can't say the odds on it chief. Depends on your patience and if Pavel sticks to the claim he will remove eyes and body parts /after/ the leering bothers you.", he answers to her bust with a mild smirk. "Moments like this make me think you've got a better job than me doc. Maybe I'll get Bri to falsify a degree in medicine for me next. Oh Bri, about those credits." When Alastair turns away, Bri begins buttoning her shirt, "Thank you, doc," she replies. "I'd hate to not be able to perform, just because some bastard decided to blow me up," she says with a soft giggle, then up to Corey, "I was improving the software I put on them, but we can go sell them as soon as I'm done here, if you like," she offers, "And I think you will find I am a very patient woman...Pasha, not so patient as that." "I thought you mentioned having a fiancé." Alastair comments, sharing Corey's smile. "Still, you know, with the state of cybernetics today..." He flexes the fingers of his right hand one by one, a tracery of metal seams visible down the length of his forearm. "Ah, yes." He glances at Bri, then takes a small slip of paper from a bad on the desk, and writes on it. "I'm prescribing another course of treatment for you, I recommend you follow it if you intend to stay health." He holds the slip up between two of his fingers for Bri to see. In large, bold letters it reads. "Stop Getting Blown Up." "Ah, cool. Well... if you think Kes might show up some time today we could wait I guess.", Corey offers with an indifferent shrug. "Pasha.. I think if you told him someone on Fagin street groped you he might try to clear the whole block.", he offers with attention the lifts with each closed button. Laughter barked out at Alastair's prescription. "Could you write me a 'don't get stabbed prescription Doc? It might slow Seraph down enough I can run away again." Bri watches the eyes watching her button her shirt, and when it's buttoned almost to the top, (a few buttons left undone) she lets her hands fall to her sides, and she leans down, her blouse falling open just slightly, "Aye, I have been following that. Definitely wasn't my idea of a good time," she replies to the prescription, a light smirk on her lips. She looks over to Corey then, "And aye, I think we would have a world of sightless people if he decided it was necessary," she adds with a giggle. Alastair smirks at Corey. "Yeah, sure." her remarks snidely. "It's my totally un-professional medical opinion that getting stabbed is detrimental to your overall health." He leans back again and interlaces his fingers behind his health. "As well as incredibly monotonous for me to fix. Still, it's more fun here than the stuffy hospital on Sivad. And the perks here," He glances at Bri, then winks at Corey. "Are much more perky." "Really?", Corey asks with a blink of surprise. "I figured Sivad genetics would have found a way to keep a perky shelf life of 200 years or something. They sure are wasting that technology.", he notes with holier-than-thou roll of his eyes. A low sigh given as his gaze /finally/ lifts to Bri's eyes, "Whatever happened with that meeting? I'm getting the itch to make something besides storage devices." Bri giggles coyly at Alastair's remark, then looks up to Corey, "They decided to deliver a package to the target. I'm taking out comm and cameras, and anybody that wants to go in with them is welcome to, I'm sure," she says with a shrug. "You would need to talk to Pasha and see what he needs though." "Do you too have somewhere to be?" Alastair asks, looking from Corey to Bri. "Because aside from the scarring - and, well, the crippled leg - you're plenty healthy." "Well I should be in bed next to three beautiful naked women, but things rarely go according to plan.", Corey answers with simple shrug. "Want to go try working on your computer or something?" Bri nods to Corey, "Aye, sounds good," she replies with a little shrug and takes her cane in hand, "Thank you for the check-up, Doc," she says brightly to Alastair, and the pills are tucked into a pocket in her blazer. And with that she's starting toward the exit, although at a rather slow pace. Alastair picks his own bottle of pills out of his jacket pocket, twists off the cap, and pours a few into his hands. He tosses the pills into his mouth and swallows them, and then braces his cybernetic elbow on the desk, and rests his cheek against the palm of his hand. He watches the two go with a bored expression on his face.